Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system, and more particularly to a network system which includes a plurality of node devices and sensor devices which are connected to each of the node devices via wireless communication.
Also, the present invention relates to a node device group and a sensor device group included in the network system.
Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of network system, there has been known, for example, a system having a data processing server as a computer device and a first through a third sensor terminals as a plurality of node devices communicatively connected to each other via network with one or more sensor devices allowed to be connected to each of the sensor terminals via wireless communication as described in FIG. 36 of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-85213).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-85213